<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffy Bunny Clouds by IncSpids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947459">Fluffy Bunny Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids'>IncSpids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incspids Irondad Whump Bingo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, Gen, lol, no beta we die like loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bingo Prompt: Drugged</p><p>Shaking.</p><p>Breaking.</p><p>Flaking</p><p>Aching</p><p>Waking</p><p>Staking</p><p>Taking</p><p>Faking-</p><p>Cloud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incspids Irondad Whump Bingo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluffy Bunny Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey loves! I hope you all ate something today! Drop a comment and kudos!!</p><p>(this totally wasn't an excuse for sloppy writing. nooooo)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaking.</p><p>Breaking.</p><p>Flaking</p><p>Aching</p><p>Waking</p><p>Staking</p><p>Taking</p><p>Faking-</p><p>Cloud.</p><p>Pretty cloud.</p><p>The black rain clouds on his eyelids dissipate as he takes in the world. Is it the world?</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>He groans, limbs feeling like strawberry soup.</p><p>Is strawberry soup even a thing?</p><p>He snickers. No, strawberry soup isn’t real.</p><p>…</p><p>Maybe nothing is real.</p><p>Peter puts his hand on the ground but it’s really pokey. Just like that time he was swinging and missed the next web then hit the sidewalk.</p><p>The teen pushes himself up and tries to see… something. It looks like a cat. He likes cats.</p><p>Peter reaches out to pet the kitty, but is only met with air.</p><p>‘Ghost cat’, he concludes.</p><p>Peter tries to think about why he saw a ghost cat, and why things were all syrupy, but he honestly just wanted to keep looking through the kaleidoscope. Was he even holding a kaleidoscope? Maybe his eyes turned into kaleidoscopes.</p><p>As soon as Peter tries to touch his kaleidoscope eye, something beeps.</p><p>Peter tries to look for whatever beeped, maybe it was dum-e bringing him a cup of oil again.</p><p>“Peter? Kid, it’s 2 am. A) why are you out and B) why are your vitals spiking? And don’t give me the ‘I’m fine’ bit because I know for a fact-“</p><p>Peter giggles. “Heyyyyy Mrr Sark. You sound funny. Like a… robot. Are you a robot?”</p><p>“Kid are… are you drunk?”</p><p>Peter scrunches up his nose. “Wha? No noooooo no mr Star’ I’m just… syrup.”</p><p>Tony doesn’t talk to him for a little bit, which makes him sad. He tries to touch his fancy wrist thingy so Tony talks again, but nothing happens.</p><p>Maybe Mr. Stark died.. Maybe… maybe Peter killed him. Oh no… oh no…</p><p>Tears begin to flow freely down his face as he starts to hiccup. Tony was dead and… and Peter killed him with his watch.</p><p>“Okay kid, the scan says you don’t have any alcohol in your system so-“</p><p>“M STA YOU’RE NOT DEAD?!”</p><p>The line goes quiet again as Peter continues to hiccup. “Kid… no, no I’m on my way okay. You’re not all there right now kiddo so just, stay put.”</p><p>Then everything goes quiet again. Peter flops over sideways and barely flinches as he lands in a puddle. Mr. Stark said he’d come pick him up. But… today isn’t a school day.</p><p>Maybe… maybe if he takes a nap he won’t have to take his chemistry test. But he doesn’t want a nap.</p><p>Peter turns onto his back with a groan and looks to the sky.</p><p>The stars are bright. Really, really bright. Maybe the stars are just alien flashlights.<br/>One star is getting really close.</p><p>It’s a red star.</p><p>Maybe the aliens are coming to take him away. But he can’t go, Mr. Stark has to pick him up from school.</p><p>As the red alien lands by his head, he tries to scoot away. “Nnnnnnnoo gotta… gotta wait.”</p><p>The red alien’s face starts moving, and suddenly it turns into Mr. Stark. “Kid, I don’t know what the hell is going on with you but I’m not waiting.”</p><p>Peter blinks. “Mmm Stark? You… alien?”</p><p>Tony scoffs as he slides an arm under Peter. “Nah kid, not an alien.”</p><p>Everything starts spinning as Peter is lifted into the air. Is he flying? No, he cant fly. He doesn’t even like flying. Planes are bad.</p><p>“..eter? Peter, can you hear me bud?”</p><p>Peter rolls his head to the side and rests it against something hard. “Mmmm Tony you’re… loud.”</p><p>“I know, I know. Petey I need you to tell me what happened.”</p><p>Peter whines as the loud fire noise gets louder and his head spins as they move faster. “Nnnggh I want… sleep.”</p><p>“No, no Peter you cant sleep yet. Tell me what happened, please kid. I need you to think with that big brain of yours.”</p><p>Peter groans one more time. He’s trying to think, really. It happened forever ago. There was… clouds. Big white cloud. Big and poofy. Like a bunny.</p><p>“Mmmm fluffy bunny cloud.”</p><p>Tony doesnt say anything for a moment, then sighs. “Okay… okay shit so poison or.. or drugs. Peter I’m calling Bruce, no sleep okay. Not till we see Bruce.”</p><p>Peter smiles and closes his eyes. “Mmmhm ‘kay Mr dad.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>